Richard Jenkins
Richard Jenkins (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Silverado (1985)'' [Kelly]: Shot to death by Brian Dennehy, as Scott Glenn and Kevin Kline look on in shock. (Thanks to ND) *''The Broken (2008)'' [John McVey]: Killed (off-screen) by his doppelganger that came out from a broken mirror. *''Burn After Reading (2008)'' [Ted Treffon]: Hacked to death with a hatchet by John Malkovich, after John shoots Richard and chases him out into the street. (Thanks to ND, John, Tommy, and Mathew) *''Dear John'' (2010) [Mr. Tyree]: Dies following a stroke; he dies while talking to his son (Channing Tatum). (Thanks to Tommy) *''Let Me In (2010)'' [The Father]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Chloe Grace Moretz; his body then falls from the hospital window. (Richard's face was covered with burn make-up at this point in the movie.) (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''The Cabin in the Woods (2012)'' [Gary Sitterson]: Stabbed in the stomach by Kristen Connolly when Richard bumps into her while fleeing along the hallway; he dies shortly afterwards while instructing Kristen to kill Fran Kranz. (Thanks to Matthew, Tim, Tommy, and ND) *''God's Pocket'' (2014) [Richard Shellburn]: Beaten to death by the patrons of a local dive bar, while Philip Seymour Hoffman tries to stop them. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Hard Knocks (1989) '''Goodman: ''Shot to death by Michael Talbott in self defense. *Challenger (1990 TV)' [Gregory B. Jarvis]: Killed (off-screen) in the explosion of the Space Shuttle Challenger; the movie ends with the shuttle taking off, followed by a symbolic scene of the seven crew members and passengers reciting the poem used to eulogize them. *Six Feet Under: Pilot (2001)'' [Nathaniel Fisher]: Killed in a car accident; his body is shown afterwards in the morgue. (He appeared in several subsequent episodes, either in flashbacks or as an imaginary "ghost.") (Thanks to Matt) Gallery Richardjenkins.jpg|Richard Jenkins in The Cabin in the Woods Jenkins, Richard Jenkins, Richard Jenkins, Richard Jenkins, Richard Jenkins, Richard Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by staged murder Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People who died in a Six Feet Under series Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:Actors who died in Lawrence Kasdan Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:King Kong cast members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:HBO Stars Category:Actors who died in Drew Goddard Movies Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Actors who died in a Joss Whedon film Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Lasse Hallstrom Movies Category:Turbo Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Columbia Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Actors who did in Drew Goddard Movies